


Exhausted

by honeybee_pioneer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, hints at PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: As humans, sometimes we need a break.Sometimes, we need to break."I need a break."(Or, Shiro is so damn tired, give this poor guy a nap)





	

As humans, sometimes we need a break. 

It's just how things are. If you were to over-exert yourself, a breakdown would be inevitable. 

However, sometimes as humans, we need  _to_ break. 

Fighting the gladiator was common in training. It helped to become a better fighter as an individual, and yet it also helped to teach what a teammate might do in the type of situation. 

Shiro, for instance, found that the gladiator was a great way to learn about his teams movements in battle. 

Keith would not hesitate to jump into the fight, preferring hand to hand combat over that of any weapon other than a sword. Lance would skirt around until he could find an opening, making haste to protect his fellow paladins. Pidge preferred to fight from the outside, using quick reflexes to try and confuse the enemy. Hunk never hesitated to throw himself in front of others in the most crucial of moments, sometimes his bleeding heart being too kind in the heat of war.

Allura and Coran would watch from the sidelines, the former shouting when she felt the need. Coran would jump in if things turned sour, often convincing the princess that training for two hours with the gladiator would be enough.

However, today she seemed un-convincable.

"Don't you think four hours with the gladiator is enough?!" Lance shouted, barely dodging the next hit. 

"I hate to say it, but Lance is right!" Pidge called, yelping as they tumbled to the side to avoid Keith's body flying past as he was thrown by the machine. 

"Are you alright, Keith?" Hunk called. 

"Fine," Keith coughed. "A little tired of the gladiators bullshit." 

Shiro was about to remind Keith of his language when he felt himself being pinned against the floor. He struggled for a moment before his vision began to fill with purple, grey, and black. 

_Continue, Champion! You will not rest until you have trained long enough! Unless you want to lose another limb, that is..._

With a strangled cry, Shiro threw the gladiator off of him, his galra arm glowing purple. " _NO!_ " he screamed.  _"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

The room went silent. Coran hastily turned the gladiator off, and everyone stared at Shiro. 

The black paladin covered his face with his hands momentarily before steadying himself. "Sorry, everyone. I just need a break." 

Pidge looked at him with concern. "Shiro, your arm-" 

"I know. Just give me a tick and I'll figure it out." 

Allura nodded for a moment. "Alright, everyone, let's just take a quick break and-" 

"No, Allura. I don't mean any disrespect, but I think we're all done for the day." Shiro said as he stood. 

Allura narrowed her eyes slightly. "Shiro, we are in the middle of a war! Zarkon will not wait for us to take a _break!_ " 

Shiro's eyes darkned. "Don't you think I know that?"

Lance stepped forward. "Hey, man, it's okay, we can take a break-" 

Shiro held up his hand. "I know they will not give us breaks. They didn't in the ring, they didn't stop when you were screaming in pain because losing an arm  _hurts, damnit,_ and lord knows that they will never stop because their goal is not yet accomplished."

"Shiro..." Keith stepped forward.

"So I'm sorry if I'm a little tired. I'm sorry if I need an evening to collect my thoughts, to remind myself that I am not a prisoner there. To try and convince myself that I am not just a weapon to be tossed around. I'm sorry that I'm human, and sometimes I need a goddamn  _break._ " Shiro cut himself off. With a sigh, he turned around. "Just... Go get showered and changed. Get some rest." 

"Shiro, we can't just  _leave_ things like this-" 

"It's alright, Hunk. I'm fine."

"But-!"

"Go on, kids. Really. I think we all need a little cool down time."

The younger paladins nodded and walked away, Coran exiting with them and patting Shiro on the shoulder on his way past.

Allura hesitated. "Shiro, I didn't mean-"

Shiro smiled tiredly. "I know. It's okay, I'm just sorry I kind of took it out on you. Go on ahead, I just need a minute."

Allura nodded after a moment, leaving the room.

Everyone pretended not to hear the banging and shouts of anguish from the training room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
